Question: Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. $8x-20 =$
$ 4$ is the greatest common factor of $8x$ and $20$. $\phantom{=}8x-20$ $={4}\cdot 2x-{4}\cdot5$ $={4}(2x-5)~~~~~~~~$ Apply the distributive property. The answer: ${4}(2x-5)$